Medical probe devices are utilized for many purposes, chief of which include catheterization, centesis, and biopsy procedures. Percutaneous placement of probes using these devices is often performed with techniques which rely on ascertaining the correct locations of palpable or visible structures. This is neither a simple nor a risk-free procedure. For instance, proper insertion and placement of a percutaneous probe depends on correct localization of anatomical landmarks, proper positioning of the patient in relation to the care provider, and awareness of both the target's depth and angle from the point of probe insertion. Risks of unsuccessful placement of a probe can range from minor complications, such as patient anxiety and discomfort due to repetition of the procedure following incorrect initial placement, to severe complications, such as pneumothorax, arterial or venous laceration, or delay of delivery of life-saving fluids or medications in an emergency situation.
To improve proper placement of percutaneous probes, probe devices such as ultrasound transducers are often utilized. Ultrasound guided techniques often utilize two people, an ultrasound operator who locates the internal target and keeps an image of the target centrally located on a monitor, and a care provider who attempts to guide the probe to the target based upon the sonogram. Such techniques are very difficult perceptually, but have greatly improved the ability to properly place a percutaneous probe.
Even following proper placement of a probe, procedures can be complicated if the probe moves from the point of initial placement. For instance, during the Seldinger technique common for central venous catheter placement, a cannulated needle attached to a syringe is first guided into a vein. After the needle tip is in the lumen of the vein, the needle is held in place while a guide wire is fed down through the needle and into the vein. During this process, only a slight movement of the needle can cause the needle tip to move out of the vein, and the entire procedure must be repeated.
What are needed in the art are improved probe devices and methods for using same. For instance, what are needed in the art are probe devices that can be used to guide a probe to a percutaneous target and secure the probe in place following delivery to the target.